


Kisses For Braids

by ocaptainrogers



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Durincest, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Sibling Incest, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocaptainrogers/pseuds/ocaptainrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fili messes his hair up on purpose so he can have kili fix it for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses For Braids

[my tumblr](http://bomburs-butt.tumblr.com/)

 

 

“Oi, Kili, would you mind?” Fili asked around a grin and gestured towards his hair when Kili looked up at him.

“What?” Kili asked, sitting by a small fire he’d made for himself a couple feet away from the others, busy roasting the thigh of a small rabbit he’d shot earlier. He didn’t look up from the flames, but scooted over on the log he’d found when Fili sauntered over.

“I’m afraid my braids have loosened,” Fili explained, eyes trained on the bonfire.

Kili turned his head and gave his brother a flat look, “Again?” he huffed. “You know, I’m starting to think you’re doing that on purpose, just so I’ll have to do it again.”

When Fili didn’t answer Kili turned towards him again and found his brother with his eyes fixed on him. The older dwarf only shrugged and fiddled with a couple of trinkets in his hands, the ones that were supposed to keep the braids from unfolding themselves.

“Will you?” Fili asked, a friendly grin taking place on his face, dimples showing and the corners of his eyes crinkling.

Kili watched him turn the trinkets around for a moment before lifting his gaze up to his brother’s face. He had that look in his eyes that said he knew Kili would do it anyway; it probably amused him to watch Kili try to refuse.

“Alright,” Kili eventually said and put the rabbit’s thigh down on a flat rock that wasn’t overgrown with mushrooms and moss. “Come closer then.”

Fili’s only response was a smile that nearly went all around to his ears as he scooted closer to Kili on the log.

“I know you’re doing it on purpose,” said Kili after having braided the one behind Fili’s ear, and was about to start on the one leading from his temple. “I’ve fixed your hair three times since yesterday; I haven’t done that since we were little.”

“I had a run in with a tree, that’s all,” Fili offered and sniggered, mindful to not move his head around too much.

“A tree,” Kili deadpanned and pulled a little harder than necessary, huffing when his brother made a sound of protest.

“Aye.”

“If you’d just admit that you like having your hair braided,” Kili muttered to himself and fastened the trinket, making sure it was on properly so it wouldn’t fall off. “You could’ve asked someone else to do it, you know,” he offered, but found himself not liking that idea as soon as he’d uttered the words. He had braided his brother’s hair since they were children and part of him felt like he was the only one who should ever be allowed to.

“I don’t think so,” Fili said and turned over on the log so Kili could fix the other side of his head as well. “You wouldn’t like that. And neither would I.”

Kili smiled despite himself and felt a blush rising up his neck. He cleared his throat and focused on the task at hand.

“There,” he said once he was finished, carefully carding his hands through Fili’s hair to take out some knots. “All done.”

Fili was in the process of turning back around on the log, but stopped once he’d straddled it and looked at Kili. “Thank you. Again,” he grinned before leaning over, framing Kili’s face in both hands, and rubbed their noses together.

Kili squirmed and laughed, “-Fili!”

Fili huffed a laugh and squeezed his brother’s hand affectionately before leaning back in to plant a kiss right on top of Kili’s nose.

Kili blushed and bent his head down in hopes of his hair covering up the redness in his cheeks. His brother always traded kisses for Kili fixing his hair, but as often as it happened, he thought he’d never get used to it.

He watched his brother for a few moments before leaning over himself to give Fili a peck on the lips.


End file.
